Different Person A Day
by Artemis of Luna
Summary: Hilary over-hears Tyson speaking bad about her. She stops going to the Dojo. Tyson doesn't know why Hilary isn't coming over. It takes four people to get them to work things out.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little story I wrote when I was trying to get inspiration for my other stories.**

**I don't own Beyblade!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter One**

- - - Hilary always considered herself a good friend to every one in the team. She helped them out with their training. She cooked for them and cleaned after their messes. She helped them with their school work. She always came to wake them up so they wouldn't be late. Hilary always thought she was helping them out but I guess she was mistaken. She was glad she over heard them.

"_Tyson she's only helping us" said Rei_

"_No she isn't! She comes here every morning throwing a bucket of water at me. She always nags me on how I eat and tells me to pick after myself when it's my house. She's always bothering me to do my homework…she's annoying"_

"_Tyson you shouldn't be talking like that about Hilary, she's our friend" said Max _

"_She isn't our friend! I wish she would just stop bothering me" said Tyson getting up and walking to his room_

Hilary ran out of the Dojo. She kept running and only stopped when she needed to get some serious amount of air into her lungs. She had stopped next to a park. Hilary dragged her legs to a swing and let herself fall on it. She let the air ruffle her hair and her weight slowly move her.

Hilary stayed like this for a while until she saw little hands on her lap. She slowly raised her head and saw twin pools of silver looking at her. The white pig-tailed girl smiled up at her.

"No, no sweetheart. Leave the girl alone and go play"

The little girl slowly waved at Hilary before she made her way to the slides.

"I'm sorry…oh you're crying, here"

Hilary looked up thinking she would find a mother handing her a handkerchief but was surprised to find a girl maybe a year or two older than her. Hilary took the handkerchief but touched her face to see if she truly had been crying. She was and she couldn't believe it. Here she was crying in public over the fact that Tyson hated her.

"Is something the matter?" asked the white haired girl

"Oh, it's nothing" said Hilary quickly

The white haired girl swung lightly. "If it was nothing you wouldn't be crying. I am all ears if you want to talk"

Hilary looked up at the teen mother. She didn't know if she wanted to talk about this at all, especially to a stranger. Then again this girl could give her some sort of better advice since she didn't know her at all.

"My friend hates me" mumbled Hilary

The teen stopped moving and looked at Hilary who was back at looking down at her lap. "This friend must have hurt your feelings deeply for you to be crying. I wouldn't worry. That friend of yours is going to end up missing you and then come looking for you"

"How can you be so sure?" asked Hilary

"Knowing how you are crying this is all because of a boy. Boys can be so mean and blinded by the good things they have around them"

Hilary was a bit shocked. "How did you know it was a boy?"

"You seem the type who would have a lot of friends, so you wouldn't be crying over a girl who is been a bitch. A guy on the other hand is rare to have as a friend and hurts a lot more when he is mean"

Hilary was shocked but nodded at the girl's statement. "But how do you know he is going to miss me and come looking for me?"

"Because you won't go see this friend today, tomorrow or the day after, can he imagine a day without a precious friend? People in general truly value the people they care about when they are no longer there beside them." Hilary looked up at the girl and she smiled

Hilary followed the girl's movements when she went over to get the toddler who resembled her. She watched her clean her hands and straighten her dress. She came back with her in hands and sat down on the swing.

"I am Tsukiko by the way"

"Hilary"

"Present yourself to Hilary-san" said the teen to the toddler in her hands

The little girl raised her hand out "Tsukishiro"

Hilary took her hand and shook it. The toddler was cute to the extreme thought Hilary. She was surprised that such a little girl could speak perfectly.

"How old is she?"

"Three years old, I had her when I was fifteen. I'm nineteen now"

Hilary was glad she didn't have to ask her how old she was but she was surprised at how young she had the cute little toddler.

"Why did you have a kid so young?" asked Hilary

"Let us just say that I could not control my hormones but I got this little angel and it was worth it" Hilary saw Tsukiko hug her mini replica "I'll tell you the story if you accompany me to get some ice cream"

"I guess, there is nothing but time to waste"

Tsukiko smiled and got up. The toddler took her Okā's hand and skipped as they walked. Hilary stood up and walked with them. She was glad she met someone like her today. Someone who looked at the bright side of things instead of dwelling on the negativity.

**

* * *

Comment if you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank the following who reviewed: _-izza-x23-_ and _delphigirl689_!!!**

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Another Day #2**

- - - Hilary got out of her house after her mother said to get some fresh air. She had stayed all day long cooped up in her room. The problem was she had no where to go. She was glad though. This meant that when she left for college she would make new friends that weren't boys and that she could hang out with.

Hilary kept wandering around town. She stopped when she noticed that she had ended up in that small grass hill where you could see the huge lake. Where Tyson and she had sat down before the third tournament started. She walked down and flopped down on the grass. She noticed that there was already some one there.

There was a dark red cherry haired girl with a large sketch pad in her lap and a bucket full of color pencils sticking out from it. She seemed concentrated in what she was doing yet as though she was lazing around waiting for something to happen.

"What do you think of my drawing?" asked the girl

Hilary looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"I asked what you think of my drawing. Does it suck?" asked the red head

Hilary looked at the drawing. It was amazing. The girl had drawn what was right in front of them. She had captured every single last detail, from the sparkle of the lake, to the boats and the buildings and even some of the people even though they were tiny.

"It's amazing" said Hilary looking at it closely

"Do you want it?" she asked

Hilary shook her head. "No you should keep it, why give away such a wonderful drawing?"

"I have too many at home" said the girl turning the page of her sketch pad "Would you mind if I drew you?"

"Well…uh…" Hilary thought about it, why not? "Sure go ahead"

"My brother says that I have trouble drawing people" The red head started her sketch with a pencil. "He says I can't seem to capture their life essence into paper"

"Life essence?" asked Hilary not understanding

"Yeah, like the mischievous glint in some one's eyes or sadness in some one's face" the girl concentrated on her drawing, she took out an eraser and erased lines that had taken no shape or form.

"How can you draw some one if you don't look at them?" asked Hilary

The red head girl sat up and looked at Hilary. She blinked repeatedly before she giggled and nodded. "You're right, I'm Akahana"

"Hilary"

They shook hands. Hilary watched Akahana start her drawing again. She peered at her from the corner of her eye and sketch quickly but watched her erase at a faster pace.

"Why do you try so hard?" asked Hilary. She always thought that those people who were talented enough to draw everything came easily when they had a paper and pencil.

"I want to one day be able to draw a family portrait" said Akahana "It's hard because each one in my family is so different and they aren't always happy"

Hilary sighed agreeing with Akahana. "Maybe if you didn't try so hard and relaxed it would come out like it should"

Hilary watched the red head girl sit up. She stretched her hand and cracked her fingers. She watched Akahana go to her backpack and take out a thick sketchbook. She handed it to Hilary.

"You want to draw something?"

"I can't draw" said Hilary as she flipped the pages of the notebook that already where drawn on

Akahana shook her head. "Just because someone can move their wrist a little different than others doesn't mean they're gifted. You need to want what you draw, the sense of smell gives you a better feeling of the surrounding but above all an artist needs a heart"

Hilary agreed with Akahana. Any one could draw if they tried and did not give up so easily. Sure she would give it a try, there was nothing to lose. Hilary kept flipping pages and stopped when she saw a certain group drawn into a page of the notebook. The red head noticed that Hilary was staring intently at one of the drawings.

"Hm? Do you know them?" asked Akahana when she noticed at which drawing Hilary was staring at.

"Yes, I do. When did you draw this?"

Akahana took a better look at it. "I took my brother to this tournament of spinning tops and I got bored so I started drawing the participants. What I didn't know was that I had drawn the winning team with their trophy"

Hilary didn't know if to be happy or sad. Akahana had drawn the BladeBreakers when they won their first tournament against the Blitzkrieg Boys. They looked so young and happy even Kai was smiling.

"Are they your friends?" asked Akahana as she was starting to draw again

"I thought they were…" mumbled Hilary

"I'm guessing that one of them was super mean to you"

Hilary nodded not really wanting to talk about it.

"I say you don't talk to him for a week or two and ignore him if you bump into him. He'll be sorry he ever was mean to you" said Akahana raising a fist into the air

"You seem to know what do to in these kinds of situations" smiled Hilary

"I do it to my brother when he's mean to me. It works. He buys me candy and says he's sorry for hurting my feelings" said Akahana smiling

Hilary nodded. She could do the same to Tyson though she wondered if she would bump into Tyson anytime soon. Hilary flipped to the next page and couldn't help but smile. She turned to the next page and smirked.

"You have a crush on Tala from the Blitzkrieg Boys" said Hilary. She turned to face Akahana when she heard a snapping sound. Akahana had broken the pencil that had been in her hand.

"N-no I d-don't" stuttered the red head girl

"Yeah you do, see you have him drawn on the next few pages" giggled Hilary

Akahana sigh. "Maybe but it's not a crush! I don't go follow him like a crazy fan girl, so it's not a crush"

Hilary couldn't help but laugh. She sigh, it felt like forever since she had laughed. Akahana looked for another pencil and when she found it she started to draw again. Hilary kept flipping the pages. When she found a clean one she took a pencil from Akahana's bucket. She didn't know what she was drawing but her hand was moving. She took a color pencil and drew inside the shapes she had already drawn. Akahana peered over and looked up at Hilary.

"That's a nice pair of eyes"

Eyes? Hilary sat up straight and looked down at the notebook in her lap. She tried not to gasp. It was a pair of eyes. Eyes she knew to well. "Tyson's eyes" she mumbled

"Cheer up Hilary, come on let's go buy some candy" said Akahana placing her things inside her backpack

Hilary got up with Akahana and dusted off her shorts. She turned to see her and took a second look. The girl was wearing a short strange dress with layers a short sleeve vest and high top shoes. Her hair was in a crazy bun.

"I look weird huh? I ran out of my house…my brother got me mad" explained the dark cherry red head

No wonder the red head was so hipped up when she found out that some one had been mean to Hilary. She was hurt as well. They walked up from the small hill when Hilary heard some one call out her name. Hilary stopped and Akahana stopped right next to her.

"Is that the boy that hurt your feelings?"

"No but its one of his friends" said Hilary noticing it was Max

Akahana took her hand. "Then let's run"

"What?" asked Hilary as Akahana began to move her legs

"Come on let's run, it'll be fun" said the red head

Hilary had no choice but to run. Akahana had a good hold of her hand and she had no excuse she could give Max that would be the truth. She did not want the boys to force Tyson to apologize to her out of pity. Max followed them for a bit but they out ran him.

Akahana dragged Hilary all the way to a candy store. She got a lot of candy for just herself. Hilary on the other hand was not feeling like getting any. Once they were outside they walked slowly in no real direction, even though the direction they were walking to was towards Hilary's home.

"I live here" said Hilary stopping

"Really? It's a nice house"

Akahana dug in her bag and gave Hilary a bag of different candies. Hilary took it and smiled at the red head. "Thanks Akahana"

She nodded. "No problem, take it as a token of friendship and to cheer up"

Akahana waved as she walked off. Hilary waved before going inside her house.

"Hi dear, did you have a good time?" asked Hilary's mother

Hilary looked down at the bag of candies and smiled. "Yeah, I did"

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing **_**chocolatexloverx16**_**!! I did want to do something different!**

**I do not own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Another Day #3**

**Tyson**

** -** - - Tyson was walking around. He didn't really want to admit it but he was worried about Hilary. Max had told him yesterday that he had seen her but when he had called out to her, she had run off with some red head girl.

Was she mad at him or something? She had not shown up since he had an argument with Max and Rei the other day about her. Had she heard him? Nah, that could not be it. So Tyson dismissed the idea.

He kept on walking having no real destination to go to. Tyson stopped at some point when he felt he was being watched and probably followed. He turned around and found Kai. This was a first. He was the one who was always following Kai, now their roles have been reversed. What was Kai doing following him anyway?

"Is something wrong Kai?" asked Tyson walking up him. Maybe Max, Rei or Kenny where in trouble.

"Did you do something to Hilary?"

This was a surprise. Kai was showing his concern and for a girl which was a double stunner. "No, I haven't even seen her."

Tyson kept on walking. For some reason he did not feel like pestering Kai today. He hated having these days where he did not know what he wanted to do. He stopped when he felt something hit his legs. He looked down and found a toddler on her bum rubbing her forehead. Tyson looked up when he heard footsteps coming his way. It was a dark cherry red head boy.

"Tsukishiro! Ah…don't run off like that. You can get hurt" said the boy trying to catch his breath. "You get hurt and your mom will have my head"

"Okay" said the little toddler holding onto Tyson's pants to stand up. Tyson helped her and she looked up and grinned at him. The little girl turned to the red head boy and pulled his pants and pointed at Tyson. "TV! TV!"

The boy looked at Tyson but did not understand and instead commented on her manners. "It's rude to point at people"

Tyson watched the little girl stopped pulling at the boy's pants and took off her backpack. He watched her take out a Beyblade and showed the boy as she pointed back at Tyson. She took out an autograph book and a pen.

"Please!" the girl held them up at Tyson. Before the red head boy could stop her, Tyson took the book and signed in a blank page. He grinned down at the little girl and she giggled.

"Thanks!" said the little girl before bowing. As she moved to put her book back in her backpack she got a glimpse of Kai who was standing behind Tyson. She squealed before running up to Kai and hugging his legs.

The dark cherry red haired boy walked up to the toddler and plucked her from Kai's legs. "Tsukishiro-chan you can not run up to strangers and act this way. Now apologize"

Tyson watched the little girl nod at the boy. Turning to Kai, she bowed. "Sorry"

Tyson watched Kai lean down and pat her head lightly. He nudged her towards her backpack. The little girl went to get her autograph book and pen. Kai took it from her before she could say please and signed. The little girl hugged Kai and kissed his cheek. She ran back to her things and to the boy.

"I apologize for the inconvenience" said the boy

Tyson waved his hands in front of him. "No, it's okay. Having a fan this little is cool! I'm Tyson by the way."

"Akatsuki" They shook hands. "We will be leaving now. Say thank you Tsukishiro-chan"

The little girl bowed and gave them a shy thank you. Tyson looked at the girl as she and Akatsuki walked inside the candy store they had been standing in front of. The little girl skipped inside holding the boys hand. Kai nudged him to go inside. Tyson let him since he was feeling like getting a sweet. Kai went in some isle while Tyson went to the next. He watched the same white haired little girl trying to reach for a box of chocolates. Tyson came over and got the box for her and handed it over.

"Thanks Ty-chan!" said the girl before questioning him. "Did you get someone mad?"

Tyson looked at the little girl with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean chibi?"

"Aka-oji is getting candy for Aka-oba cause he hurt her feelings and got her mad. Did ya hurt someone's feelings?" asked the little girl moving her head to side and her spiral pig tails moving with her.

Tyson stared at the little. That was one of the longest sentences he had heard from a kid that young. Tyson leaned down. "Maybe, I really don't know."

The little girl patted his shoulder. "You should still buy candy and give them. If you didn't hurt nobody then still give them"

Tyson smiled at the toddler and she grinned.

"Tsukishiro-chan did you find them?"

The little girl held up the box of chocolates to her uncle. Tyson looked at they went to go pay and have the box wrapped up. He looked for a nice box of chocolates that Hilary could like and went to pay. Kai appeared next to him. As they walked out, they saw the toddler raise her hands up at her uncle.

"Ie. You need to walk Tsukishiro-chan plus you need to speak more than the simple words" stated Akatsuki

"Carry me Aka-oji please" smiled Tsukishiro

"Well that's a start" Akatski leaned down and carried his niece

Tsukishiro waved at Tyson and Kai. Tyson waved back.

"Who did you buy the candy for?"

Tyson looked down at the bag. "For Hilary. I don't remember saying anything mean to her but I hope she forgives me if I did"

"It took a child for you to open your eyes…you are slow Tyson" stated Kai walking back to the Dojo

It took seconds for Tyson to understand Kai's comment. "Hey!"

"Point taken" said Kai

**

* * *

**

**Oji - uncle**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to write another day because I thought that I missed something and the story seemed to be too short.**

**I don't own Beyblade!**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

- - - Was Hilary really mad with him? Thought Tyson as he walked back to the Dojo. He had called her house earlier but her mother told him she was resting. When he went to her house an hour later, her mother told him she was not home and did not know when she would be back.

Maybe Hilary was making her mom lie for her so she wouldn't see him. Tyson shook his head. Hilary wouldn't do that. She would think that was immature. Perhaps she had gotten new friends and didn't want to hang out with him or the boys that's why she ran away from Max the other day.

Tyson was brought back to the world when he heard a loud pop. He turned and found a red haired girl. Her mouth was constantly moving and found her making an 'o' shape with her mouth before a pink bubble came out. The bubble made a small pop but not as loud as the other. The girl raised her arm out to him. A pack of gum was in her hand. She was offering him a piece of gum. He walked up to her and took a piece.

"Thanks" said Tyson sitting down in the same park bench as her "I'm Tyson"

"Sure thing. I'm Akahana." she said popping her gum again "You are sad, why?"

Tyson answered without thinking. "I think my friend is avoiding me"

"Why would she avoid you in the first place?" asked Akahana facing him

"I think I might have made her mad but I can't think of anything I said to her to make her feel angry" sighed Tyson rubbing his forehead

Akahana felt bad for him. He was trying to hard but was coming up with nothing. "Can I see your hand?"

Tyson sat up and turned to her with a confused look on his face. The girl held her open palm to him. He didn't see the harm and gave the girl his left hand. Akahana took his glove off and stared at his palm. Tracing the lines on his palm, a concentrated look took over her face. In seconds her face relaxed and she looked up to Tyson again.

"What is it?" asked Tyson looking down at his palm not understanding what she did.

"My grandparents were Gypsies and I am able to read palms if I concentrate hard enough but I can only see the present." Smiled Akahana "This is what I can tell you. Keep trying to find your friend and ask her why she is avoiding you. I think it's then you'll find the answers you seek."

Tyson looked at his palm again. She got all of that from just looking at his palm? Cool. So he had to keep trying to find Hilary. That shouldn't be too hard. He looked back at Akahana and grinned. "You're like a fortuneteller."

"We'll sort of, I guess" smiled Akahana

Tyson noticed Akahana's hair and remembered that Maxi said that Hilary had run away from him with a red haired girl. "Do you know a girl named Hilary?"

Akahana's eyes widen and she put the pieces together. This was the boy that had hurt Hilary. It was him. Yet, here he was trying to find her and make it up to her. She could say yes and help him find Hilary but what would her brother tell her when she was putting her two cents in? She sighed. Her brother always told her not to meddle in other people's business.

"Nope" Akahana shook her head "Is she the friend you are looking for?"

"Yeah"

"Can I ask you a question Tyson-kun?" asked Akahana innocently

"Sure"

"Are you looking for your girl-friend because you need to find out what is going on or because you miss her?"

Tyson turned beat red. "She is not my girlfriend! We are just friends."

Akahana laughed. "Yes she is. She is a girl who is your friend which ends up being your girl-friend."

"Oh!" said Tyson relaxing. "When you say it like that then yeah"

"So you want to apologize or you miss her?"

"I…I need to find out why she isn't coming over and…I…kinda miss…her" Tyson whispered at the end.

He didn't see Akahana smile at him. "You don't have to be embarrassed I won't make fun of what you feel"

Tyson smiled at her. "Thanks"

"No problem Tyson-kun"

There was a beeping sound coming from Akahana's pocket. She took out her cell phone and cringed after viewing the screen. She got Tyson's hand and turned it over. She placed the packet of gum on his palm before get up from the bench.

"Here, have my gum as a sign of friendship."

"You need to go home?" asked Tyson

"Nope. I'm mad with my brother and I'm running off so he won't find me" grinned Akahana "It was nice meeting you Tyson-kun. Good luck with your girl-friend"

"Thanks Akahana. Bye!" yelled Tyson as he watched her run off

Tyson looked up at the sky and sighed. Getting up, he headed towards the Dojo which his destination to begin with. He decided that tomorrow he was going to go to Hilary's house as early as he could. Or after he got ready and give her the present that he bought her yesterday.

"Yeah, tomorrow I'll find her for sure!" said Tyson fisting his hand in front of him

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank the following for reviewing: _Petalwhisker x Fireheart_ and _chocolatexloverx16_!!!!**

**I do not own Beyblade!  
**

* * *

**Another Day #4**

- - - Tyson walked out of the Dojo with the present he had bought for Hilary. He was going to go to Hilary's house.

Rei and Max followed him out. Max grabbed Kenny and dragged him along.

"What are we doing?" asked Kenny nervously

"We are going to follow Tyson" declared Max like they were going on an important mission of life or death

"Why are we going to follow him? Why can't we just go with him?"

"Because Chief, Tyson has a gift. When does Tyson give actual gifts?" stated Rei

"Maybe Tyson has a secret girlfriend" said Max

Rei and Kenny looked at their blond friend. They wondered where he always got these crazy ideas. They concluded that it was the boy's imagination that was getting the better of him.

They were always a block away from Tyson. They were going to cross the street when they bumped with some one and fell flat on their butts. They looked up and found none other than Kai and surprisingly Tala.

"Hello there Kai. It's nice to see you Tala" said Max forgetting about the mission

"What are you three doing?" asked Kai glaring down at them

"Nothing!" Kenny and Rei said quickly

But Max being himself…spilled the beans. "We are following Tyson. He's going to go see his secret girlfriend"

Rei smacked his forehead and Kenny shook his head. Kai glared at them. He looked in the direction they were heading towards. Kai found Tyson walking along with the present he had bought for Hilary yesterday. Before he could tell the three to stop their fooling around, they got up.

"Let's go! We are going to lose sight of Tyson" said Max crossing the street pulling Kenny with him.

"Later Kai" said Rei running after his friends

Kai rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache coming on. He had to decide whether to follow or let them get in trouble. When he decided to be team captain, he was sure this was not in the job description.

"Kinomiya has a girlfriend?" asked Tala finding it hard to believe

"He does not" stated Kai

"They why did the blond…" started Tala before being cut off

Kai walked towards the direction Rei and the rest ran to.

"Where are you going Kai?"

"To teach those three the means of privacy"

"Is that it? It seems like you want to go see this secret girlfriend of Kinomiya's" smirked Tala as he walked ahead of Kai.

- - - Tyson was close to Hilary's house but stopped when he watched her come out. She crossed the street and ran off. Tyson followed her but did not call for her. At some point he had to run to keep up with her. What he did not see was that he was going to cross the street on a red light.

"Hey wait! You're going to get run over!"

Some one grabbed Tyson's shoulder to stop him from crossing the street. Tyson looked up and gasped. He could have been run over by the oncoming cars. He turned around to thank who ever had stopped him.

"Thanks, I owe you….hey I know her!" Tyson cut off himself when he noticed the little girl from yesterday

"I don't recall you. How do you know my little Tsukishiro?"

"I met her yesterday, she was with her oji" said Tyson "Is she your sister? You look a lot alike"

They crossed the street. Tyson forgetting that he was supposed to be going after Hilary. Instead he offered to help carry the baby bag which Tsukiko immensely thanked him for. He decided to walk with the white haired girl who was carrying the sleeping little toddler in her arms and help her until they reached her destination. Afterwards he could go look for Hilary.

"No, she's my daughter. I'm Tsukiko"

Tyson didn't have time to be surprised by the teen's words. "Oh I'm Tyson"

"Why were you going to cross the street like that?" asked Tsukiko

"I was chasing after a friend but I lost her" said Tyson slumping his shoulders

Tsukiko patted his back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Tyson nodded. "My friend hasn't come over for days. I don't remember saying anything mean to her. I bought her this to apologize if I did say or do something mean"

Tsukiko nodded. It reminded her of the girl who talked to her the other day. "Who is this friend of yours?"

"Her name is Hilary"

A smile spread on Tsukiko's face. She made a thinking gesture wanting to get Tyson's attention.

Tyson looked over at her. "Do you know her?"

They kept walking. Tsukiko kept tapping her chin until they stopped by the park. She looked at Tyson. "That wouldn't be her would it?" asked Tsukiko pointing at Hilary

"How did you…thanks" said Tyson

They walked towards the small picnic Tsukiko had prepared.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank the following for reviewing:_ Petalwhiskers x Fireheart_ and _chocolatexloverx16_!!!!**

**I do not own Beyblade!  
**

* * *

**Another Day #5**

- - - Max, Rei and Kenny followed Tyson to the park. Kai and Tala were not far but unlike the rest, they were walking in a normal, 'human pace' as they had put it.

"Who's that girl?" asked Kenny

Maxi snapped his fingers. "I bet that's his girlfriend!"

"Why? Just because he helped her with her huge bag?" asked Rei not finding any other explanation

"Yeah!" answered Maxi

Kenny shook his head. "Rei did you give Max sugar this morning?"

Rei scratched the back of his head. "Just a little, I didn't think it was going to affect him at all"

"Did you make sure to hide it afterward?" asked Kai

Rei smacked his forehead. He had forgotten to hide the sugar in a place where Max could not get a hold of it. He could feel Kai's glare on the back of his head and he did not want to look up. Kenny stepped away from the group. He did not want to be in the middle of this.

- - - Tyson placed the baby bag on the thin sheet that was on the grass. It got Hilary's attention. She turned around and she let out a gasp in shock. She did not expect for Tyson to show up here with the new friends she had made. Hilary turned to look at Tsukiko and squinted her eyes at her.

"I saved him from getting run over by cars and he helped me with my bag. I didn't know it was _him, _okay" said Tsukiko moving to sit on the sheet. "If anything, I think it's time you two talk it out than prolonging the inevitable"

Hilary sighed. Tsukiko was right, why not just get things over with now than later. She stood up and pulled Tyson by the sleeve. She knew that she might get the urge to yell and did not want to wake up the child. Plus she did not want an audience.

- - - The group got to the park.

"Hey isn't that Hilary?" asked Max

"Yeah, I guess Tyson was looking for her" said Rei

"Next time you three might as well ask Kinomiya instead of hiding like you stole something" stated Tala

Rei, Max and Kenny chuckled. Kai on the other hand stared at Tyson and Hilary. Tala noticed this and followed Kai's gaze.

"It's seems that they are arguing"

"Like always. They can not solve their problems without yelling" stated Kai

- - - "What are you talking about? I never said that!" yelled Tyson

"You told Rei and Max, I just overheard it!" Hilary yelled back

Tyson was going to yell something back but he stopped. He remembered he had been mad but didn't remember at what. He did remember that Rei told him a message Hilary had left for him and he let everything out on Hilary. He didn't know Hilary had overheard. Tyson smacked his forehead.

"I'm really, really sorry Hil. I was just really, really mad. I didn't mean it…well most of it but you are my friend. One of my best friends"

Hilary had been ready to pounce on Tyson when he paused and confirmed some of his insults. But to hear that she was one of his best friends well that was a big factor. As she was going to say something Tyson held out a bag for her to take.

"Here" mumbled Tyson not looking at her

Hilary smiled. Tyson bought her something, plus he was blushing. "Thank you Tyson"

Tyson nodded. "So we are friends again?"

Hilary hugged him. "Yeah"

Tyson stood there stunned but hugged Hilary back. After a minute or two they parted and smiled at each other.

"That was really cute!" giggled a dark cherry red head

Hilary and Tyson turn to their side. They found a red head boy and some one else with a camera and clicking away. After moving the camera away, a red head girl smiled at them.

"Akahana-chan" said Hilary

"The little girl's oji, Akatsuki" said Tyson

Akahana and Akatsuki bowed. Tyson and Hilary looked at each other before turning back to the red heads.

"You two are twins" said Hilary after looking at them closer

Akatsuki gave her a single nod and Akahana responded with a 'yes'. "Since you two made up, come and join us on our picnic"

Hilary and Tyson followed the twins back towards the awaiting Tsukiko and already awake Tsukishiro. Hilary sat down and turned to Tsukiko and back to the twins.

"Tsukiko-san you know Akahana-chan and Akatsuki-kun?"

"Yeah, they are my cousins" said Tsukiko smiling "The people across the street wouldn't happen to be your friends, would they?"

Tyson and Hilary turned around. They found Kai still glaring at Rei and Max while Kenny stood next to Tala. Tyson and Hilary nodded. Kai looked away from the Max and Rei, they were being watched. Tala noticed this as well. Both Russians looked to the people who were staring. Once Tyson caught their sight, he motioned for them to come over.

"Looks like Kinomiya has saved your lives…this time" smirked Tala

Max gulped before sprinting away. Rei on the other hand slowly got up and walked over with Kenny. Kai and Tala did not move for a few seconds before Tyson motioned for them to come over. They crossed the street and joined the group.

"Meet my friends" said Tyson "Rei, Max, Kenny, Kai and Tala"

They boys bowed.

Hilary turned to them. "Meet my new friends. Akahana, Akatsuki, Tsukiko and her daughter Tsukishiro"

The twins and Tsukiko bowed. The child on the other hand waved. "No sweetheart. When you meet someone new you bow." Tsukiko lectured his daughter.

"Why?" whispered the child

"A form of respect, would you not want the same in return?" asked Tsukiko

The little pig-tailed hair girl nodded. She turned back to the group and bowed. When the child felt every one stare at her, she ran to her mother. Tsukiko hugged her daughter as she invited everyone to sit down.

"Hi Tsukishiro-chibi, did your uncle give your aunt the candy you picked out?" asked Tyson trying to get the child to peak out from Tsukiko's arms. The child nodded and pointed towards the red head twins. Akahana sent her a kiss and the child did the same.

"Sweetheart how do you know Tyson-kun?" asked Tsukiko holding a hand up to Tyson when he was going to tell her. Tyson understood that she wanted her daughter to explain or more likely to talk.

"When Aka-oji took me to get Aka-oba's present. I clash…" the child clapped her hands together. "With Ty-kun and I met Kai-kun too"

"Kai-kun?" asked Tsukiko to her daughter. The child stood up and walked up to Kai and hugged him.

Hilary and Tsukiko giggled. Hilary got up and pulled Tala and sat him next to Akahana. "Akahana look its Tala"

Akahana turned to Tala and her eyes got wide as saucers and felt her face over heat. Tala understood why Hilary had sat him down next to this girl. He took the girl's hand kissed it. It seemed that Akahana turned another shade of red. Akatsuki glared at Tala and rolled his eyes as he looked away.

Hilary sat back down next to Tyson. Tsukiko took this chance to say something to them. "Are things well between the two of you?"

Hilary and Tyson nodded. Tsukiko kept going. "If they are, then in the future do not let things like this get in the way. Talk things out without yelling" Tsukiko quickly added at the end and smiled.

Tyson and Hilary turned to look at each other and nodded. Tyson held out his pinky and Hilary held out hers. They pinky swear to solve their future problems, distastes and anything else without yelling at each other.

"Yay, everyone is happy!" cheered Tsukishiro clapping

Every one laughed and went on with their picnic.

* * *

**This is the final chapter! I hoped all of you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks to every one who reviewed!  
**

**Please Review!**


End file.
